Yu-Gi-Oh! Lost Chapter 5
Riot and Tom were at a chain which seemed unbeatable except for... Riot:This will not end this way!!! I activate Power Equalizer, with this card i can transfer the same amount of damage i would lose to you. That means you will also lose 3000 LP and 6 cards from your Deck Tom:Then, i activate Double Damage, now you will take twice the effect damage i would. Bye to 12 cards from your Deck and 6000 LP, HAHAHAHA, this has been VERY EASY!!!!! Riot:Damn it!!! But i'm not done yet, well, then what will happen? Tom:The first 5 cards we activated are all negated, so you managed to negate ny Synchro Summon and i lost 3000 LP and 6 cards from my Deck but you lose twice what i would. And we both have no more cards to activate but i activated the last one, so it's your turn. Besides, you also destroyed my Trigger Tool so you're save, damn it!!!! Hahaha, but you will fall anyways. Riot's LP 8000-6000=2000 LP Riot:Then, my turn, draw 1 card and i Normal Summon E.M. Beast, now go "Salvage Rampage" to Knive Tool Tom:Ohh, you forgot my... Riot:No, i didn't, Battle Limiter only works agains't my E.M. Cactus and you have no cards to save yourself Tom's LP 8000-100=7900 LP Tom:Ha, 100 LP are nothing, now it's my... Riot:False, it is still my turn, i activate Movilizing Cell, now, when a monster on my side of the field with 1800 ATK or more attacks it destroys a monster you control, also i can negate and destroy 1 Continuous Spell Card on the field, that means bye Battle Limiter Tom:Noooo!!! Riot:Now that E.M. Cactus is free, go "Spindriver Crush" directly. But that's not all, go E.M. Blaster "Blaster Rollershock" Tom's LP 7900-1900-1500-=4500 LP Tom:What. Why i have 4500 Life Points? You will pay for this with your Deck, ahahaha Riot:You are mad, your turn Tom:Ha, you're done finally, i activate Drill Search, now all the cards you destroyed and negated like Micro Tool and Knive Tool returns to my hand, that means welcome back Drill Tool (2100 ATK) Riot:Yeah and so, what will you do? Tom:I will destroy E.M. Blaster, go "Drill Hit Ground" Riot:Grrr, i'm not defeated yet!!! Riot's LP 6000-600=5400 LP Tom:Turn end Riot:You will regret for not attacking my E.M. Beast, go "Salvage Rampage" to Drill Tool Tom:Are you mad? Your monster is weaker than mine Riot:Yes, but E.M. Beast can destroy monsters it battles with a Level higher than 4 and your Tool is Level 5 Tom:NOOOOOO!!!! This time you will PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!!!! Riot:But i lose 300 LP because your monster's ATK was higher, u go Riot's LP 5400-300=5100 LP Tom:I Normal Summon Super Tool (1800 ATK), go attack Riot directly!!!!! Riot:No, go E.M. Garbage in Defense Position (1700 DEF) Tom:Why? Riot:Because of your Double Damage you sent 12 cards from my Deck to the Graveyard and one of them was Master Guard which when sent to the Graveyard Special Summons E.M. Garbage from my Graveyard to protect my Life Points which you also sent but that's not all, you also sent Garbage Bag, which destroys a monster you control when a monster i control like E.M. Garbage or another E.M. monster is destroyed but you also lose LP equal to the combined ATK of both monsters and 500 for all cards in your Graveyard Tom's LP 4500-4500=0 LP Tom:NOOOOOOOO, how could you. I'm done, you defeated me, NOOOOOO, forgive me Grand, THE DAMAGE DUELIST WILL DEFEAT YOU ALL Riot won the Duel but this duelist had somehting strange in mind, Riot was surprised to saw something like the Synchro Summon, it was something strange and unlikely. Joey and Kaiba couldn't believe it Joey and Kaiba:What? Riot won? Yugi:Yeah, i was too close to defeat him. But what surprised me is that he was going to make a Synchro Summon, what does that mean?